Blah Blah Blah
by Kittyzilla
Summary: Here we Fallow our loveable characters from High school on. WARNING: OC INVOLVED don't like, don't read
1. Intro

Jawbreaker, Jawbreaker, Heart breaker.(set up)

WARNING: OC INVOLVED don't like, don't read

This story includes our Loveable characters from Ed Edd and Eddy. This story starts with our loveable characters in freshmen year in high school. Also with the leader of the Ed boys working on his three year relationship with one of their friends who moved to the area four years ago things are getting interesting. There will be flash backs to how everything got to where they are so please keep reading.


	2. Chapter 1

**Best Friends**

Tigerlilly's long strawberry blond hair was in tied in a braid then wrapped up in bun. Her ice blue eyes were looking at her notebook page she was doodling on. She sighed as Eddy went on his stories about his great plains. There was only twenty minutes left in class and to top it all they had a Sub. Tigerlilly pulled her eyes off her notebook to look at the time and sighed. She let her head hit the desk lightly as she saw the time.

Eddy pulled his attention to the group who was paying attention to him to Tigerlilly. He reached forward and pulled on her black short sleeve t-top also grabbing her red long sleeve fish net shirt underneath, "Hey Robin Hood, you alright there?"

Tigerlilly lifted her head some from her desk and looked over her shoulder. Eddy hadn't called her Robin Hood since they started dating last two years of Jr high. "You haven't called me that in a few years now."

Eddy smiled to her leaning forward more to talk to her. "Well haven't hit your head agents a tree or desk in a few years. Plus your last name is Shorewood."

Edd lifted his head from his kindle he was reading. "Robin hood is Sherwood not Shorewood."

Eddy threw a glare at Edd. "Not the point." He looked back to Tigerlilly as she giggled. "Well that a sign things are getting better. So what is wrong?"

Tigerlilly shook her head shifting in her seat so she can see her boyfriend and friend. "It's like time is on pause it's like this school day will never end."

Eddy smiled as his girlfriends shifting movement. "Well it's a Friday it always drags out. So with that it being said, we going to the game or the movies tonight?"

Edd closed his book and putting it in his bag watching. "Shouldn't we check with Ed before we make plains?"

Eddy sighed slightly, "Didn't think that."

Tigerlilly smiled. "How about this game starts at four, game is about three hours." She looked to the ceiling doing the math while the boys watched her. "That would make it about seven if there is no over time. " She then looked to the boys. "Then we can catch a movie."

Edd smiled at Tigerlilly's planning out and thought process. "That is a very good thought process. We could do that."

Tigerlilly smirked and got a sly smile. "If all else fails we can go to my room and you boys could spend the night." Tigerlilly when she hit the high school her parents had moved her bed room and her father's office. Originally her bed room was next to her parents while the basement was her father's office. But her parents to show their trust in her gave her the basement for her bed room. She had been given a HD TV as a gift when they told her about the room change. The boys helped her move her stuff from her old room to her new room. Eddy loved the idea that she now had two ways to get in her room. Going down stairs or going through the back door. Eddy had used this new entrance to her room to sneak in many nights during the summer when she started a summer job. It was the only way they got to see each other sometimes.

Eddy smiled looking to the time putting his notebooks in his bag, "Sounds good to me Tiger."

Edd shook his head. "Doesn't sound good to me sounds.." He was cut off by the school bell ringing.

Tigerlilly smiled as she picked up her back pack fixing the cuffs of her blue jeans to fall over her gothic boots. "It's cool with my mom if you guys crash at my house and in my room. Not like you have to sleep near me."

Eddy smirked as he threw his book bag over his shoulder wrapping an arm around Tigerlilly. He then spoke in a sly James Bond way. "That's my job."

Edd shook his head fallowing the couple out of the room. "And this is why I think it's a bad idea."

Tigerlilly giggled and moved her bangs out of her face. "Nothing will happen Edd trust me he knows how hard I hit."

Eddy removed his arm from Tigerlilly placing his hand on his right hand on his left side. When they first started dating, well two months after they started to date, he had made fun of her when her grandmother was visiting. Her mother made her ware what looked to be a hot pink prom dress because her grandmother always wanted to see Tigerlilly in dress. Now and then any time he sneakered at her in anything girly dresses because her grandmother was coming, the glare she gave him brought back the pain from how hard he got hit by her.

Eddy shook his head slightly to forget that moment right now. "Yeah let's not talk about that, still feel the pain now and then." He then headed down the stairs to the first floor to head to their lockers. Oddly enough not only was the eds lockers next to each other so was Tigerlilly's.

Tigerlilly pouted hearing Eddy's comment, "Aw did I really hit you that hard?" She opened her locker putting her note book in. She turned her attention to Ed who seemed to tower over her, "Hey Ed."

Ed turned his attention to Tigerlilly almost snapping out of a trance. "Hello Lilly." He opened his locker staring into it.

Tigerlilly noticed him going into his trance again it wasn't normal for him on a Friday. "You ok Ed?" Eddy and Edd turned their attention to Tigerlilly and Ed.

Ed shook his head and before anyone could ask went on. "I don't know how to take notes."

Eddy raised a brow closing his locker. "So where is the problem in that?"

Tigerlilly looked to Eddy before shaking her head turning to Ed. "Mrs. Henson's history class?" She smiled when Ed nodded. "Well this time round I'm making Eddy take his notes." She heard books drop behind her she didn't have to turn around to know Eddy was standing behind her with his mouth hanging open. "How does this sound. We go to the game grab some pizza for dinner. Go to my house we can do our notes and then when we are done we can watch movies."

Eddy slammed Tigerlilly's locker shut causing her to jump closer to Ed. "What the hell do you mean by 'I'm making Eddy take his notes'!"

Edd looked to Eddy closing his locker holding his History book. "I think it means she is going to have you take the notes."

Eddy looked over his shoulder and gave the nastiest death glare to Edd. "If you're smart like you say you are I say back down." Watching Edd take a few steps back turned his attention back to Tigerlilly and spoke through clenched teeth. "Now tell me what you mean by 'I'm making eddy take his notes'!"

Tigerlilly stood tall, or at less the best she could since now she was the shortest one from the group lucky same height as Eddy's shoulders. "I don't even know how many years I did your notes while you slacked off and did whatever. I'm done it's your time to learn." She smirked turning to his old con-artist habits. "I'll make it worth your wild."

Eddy growled slightly thinking _'Dame why did I teacher coning'_."Depends what I get out of it."

Tigerlilly smiled as he took the bait, "Spending time with me, me paying for dinner, and me not winning another round in wrestling."

Eddy sighed still clenching his teeth. "Fine but you owe me big time for doing my home work this time." Sighing he looked to Ed. "Come on let's get out of this school before someone drags us into a club."

Edd sighed watching Eddy walk away with Ed. "You do know he'll bug you to do his home work next week right?"

Tigerlilly smirked and looked to Edd. "Edd one thing I learned by watching all Eddy's failed tempts to get money. It's always easier to con a con man." She giggled at Edd's confused look. "Each week until he stops asking me to do his homework he gets a treat. This week me paying for dinner next week who knows."

Edd raised a brow. "Isn't that kind of a form of prostitution?"

Tigerlilly sighed and turned to face Edd. "Well in this case as Eddy said when he tried to get me to wear a bikini. If you got it flout it. Not that I would sink that low in my life where I would wear a bikini but at the moment if me wearing a skirt makes Eddy do his homework and study for class I will."

Edd sighed as they started to walk to catch up with Ed and Eddy. "Well with how his hormones are don't be shocked if it does lead to wearing a skirt."

Tigerlilly giggled as she walked with Edd. "You worry too much at times, and it can't be good for your health."

Edd looked to Tigerlillyin shock. "You mean you don't worry about Eddy?"

Tigerlilly sighed and blew her bangs out of her face. "Never said I didn't worry it's just to sit and worry like I use to I would make myself physically sick. I learned meditation, chai, and yoga now helps me deal with my worry."

Edd nodded. "They do sound relaxing mind if I try with you at some point."

When Edd and Tigerlilly reached Ed and Eddy, Eddy turned his attention to Tigerlilly. "Wait, what are we trying to do with my girl friend?"

Tigerlilly looked at Eddy and spoke in a jockeying way. "I asked him Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?"

Eddy looked from Edd to Tigerlilly. "I don't think your Double- D kind," He then smirked in a 'sly dog' way. "But I'll sleep with you." He opened the door to the school and walked into the warm sunlight then looked back to Tigerlilly who froze in her spot. "What?"

Tigerlilly shook her head. "I'm just shocked you actually knew what it meant. I didn't know you knew French." She walked into the sun light squinting her eyes till she got use to the brightness.

Eddy let the door slam shut as sign of the freedom from school from the weekend. "Let's put it this way, any perverted lyrics in any song I know what they mean from my brother. Then again we basically tell each other everything when it comes to some stuff."

Edd saw Tigerlilly's horrified face and spoke in French so Eddy wouldn't understand. "Le remous a plus de classe puis son frère. Je ne pense pas si vous deux faites n'importe quoi qu'il courra sa bouche." (Translated: Eddy has more class then his brother. I do not think if you two do anything he will not run his mouth. )

Tigerlilly smiled and spoke back in French. "Merci Edd. Vous savez que plus au sujet de lui alors je fais. Avez passé votre vie entière avec lui. Je le connais seulement de quatre ans. " (Translated: Thank you Edd. You know more about him then I do. Did spend your whole life with him. I only know him of four years. )

Eddy watched the two talking in French and raised a brow. "You two are talking about me aren't you?"

Edd laughed softly. "In away Tigerlilly simply thanked me for reminding her that you and your brother have a close connection. And she simply said I would know since I have spent my whole life with you where she only knows you for four years."

Tigerlilly smiled _'Dame Edd knows how to lie better then Eddy'___"Also our teacher paired Edd and I up to do a conversational piece in French for one of our test. I need practice on some of my words so we thought we would practice at random times to keep me on my toes."

Eddy smiled and locked his arms around Edd and Tigerlilly's necks. "As long as you guys aren't bad mouthing me and we can work on our plains to get money I'm good with it."

Tigerlilly sighed. "Still going on with that? Don't you learn."

Edd covered her mouth with his free hand. "Don't even it's a waste of breath I been asking that for well I lost track. Seems that he doesn't learn from his mistakes."

Tiggerlilly giggled removing Eddy's arm from her neck. "Well Eddy meet you guys at the field? Since I have to go help mom with some clean up around the house."

Eddy still was hanging on Edd. "Sure thing we'll meet you at the gate. Say round three fifty?"

Tigerlilly smiled and broke off from the group. "Sounds good to me," She started to take her short cut to a store where her mom was at. She smiled happily but paused hearing someone calling her name. She turned to face the person who called her, "Hi Kevin."

Kevin smiled. "Over heard you in math talking about coming to the game," He crossed his arms as she smiled to her. "You're going to see me play on the field tonight."

Tigerlilly moved her bangs out of her face. "Oh really? Well that's nice to know Kevin." She started to walk again.

Kevin started to fallow her. "Want me to walk you home since the dorks couldn't be a gentlemen and walk a beautiful girl home."

Tigerlilly laughed softly, "It's not that there not being gentlemen it's called they know I'm a big girl and I can handle myself." She kept going shaking her head. No matter how many times she told Kevin no when he asked her out. He kept going back and asking but then again he was a raised as a spoiled brat who was use to getting what he wanted.


End file.
